


Confined Space

by suk1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suk1/pseuds/suk1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Jean somewhere in the middle of the night to make out.</p><p>Sadly no smut. Just PG stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confined Space

**Author's Note:**

> What's a plot? Also if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me :)

It was the fourth time Eren combed his hair that morning and the disgruntled frown and arched eyebrows attest to how dissatisfied he was with his look. He ruffles his brown messy hair again, and this time he works his bare fingers through his hair, slicking it back and letting some strands fall to his face. He could go for the ' _messy_ ' look – well, it was always messy – . Then he repeated the action but this time sideways. That didn't do any better but he sighed to his reflection and made his way to the door when the doorbell rang for the third time.

He almost ran to the front door but then halts just inches away and smoothens his shirt with his palm and brushes off invisible dust. He had to look good for what he'd like to call 'make out session' and after a solid 2 minutes of prepping, he opens the door to see Jean, a scowl on his face and feet tapping the wooden floor impatiently.

"You should've warned me about your thinning patience before we got into this relationship, old man _Kirstchein_ ", Eren closes the door behind him and smirks at Jean to which he receives a glare.

"It's fucking not even 5am in the morning."

"Don't be a baby"

"I'm not, asshole"

There's a string of what Armin would call childish insults and they bicker for the most part of their walk to wherever Eren was leading them to.

The said place being an abandoned phone booth. Obviously he didn't tell Jean so, since he was quite positive his boyfriend was a boring prick – he wasn't, Jean just wasn't fond of being embarrassing and waking up at unholy hours to do weird shit unlike Eren – who mocks at half the things on his bucket list, would dismiss this _brilliant_ idea in a heartbeat.

When Eren had first voiced his idea, Armin let out an exasperated sigh but wished him luck on dragging Jean's and his own lazy ass out before dawn. Mikasa glared at him but then gave him repeated advice on how to handle street harassment and later asked him to stay home.

"It's safer to stay home, Eren. There are serial killers."

"What's the point of making out in a phone booth anyway?", Armin had wondered out loud and Eren just narrowed his eyes at Armin mostly because there was no real reason to it except that he found it hot. Also it was on his bucket list.

"So tell me, where exactly are we headed because if there's still a long way to go", Jean sighs in disbelief at what he was about to say, "you are going to have to fucking carry me. I mean it."

Eren snickers, "Is bridal style okay, princess?"

Jean rolls his eyes to that and shoves Eren to which he does the same, but obviously with more force. Jean was about to retaliate when Eren excitedly points to his left.

"There"

Jean expectantly turns his face to where Eren was pointing at and looked back at his enthused boyfriend disbelievingly.

" _That?_ " Jean asks.

Eren nods quickly and grins delightfully, "It's going to be fun!"

A year ago, if they were in the same situation he would have twisted Eren's neck but this time he lets him drag him inside in the rundown but surprisingly clean, miserable excuse of a phone booth after a hevy sigh.

It's a bit smaller than what Eren imagined it to be and they shuffle to get comfortable. Jean tries scooting a little further from the door and that results in Eren getting squashed between the wall and the pay phone.

"Why the fuck did you think _this_ would be a good idea?", Jean scowls and when Eren looks away and mumbles something, he wishes he didn't say that.

"Hey hey, come on. I didn't mean it", he says genuinely and hugs Eren's waist, convincingly.

"It's red too.", he further adds when he notices the flaking red paint – his favourite colour – and Eren laughs, moving closer to Jean.

Few seconds go by and Jean is about to open his mouth again when Eren grabs Jean by his shirt collar and springs him forward, closing whatever little distance they had between them and crashes their lips together. Jean is caught by surprise – his mouth open and a little taken aback – but inclines his head to a side and kisses Eren back with more urgency. He smells of strawberries and Jean hastily sucks at his lower lips, his hand pinning Eren's hand against the red metal. The shorter boy topples from the sudden action but presses his back against the wall, – the phone prods his side uncomfortably but he could make do – to stop himself from falling over and traces his hands from Jean's collarbones to his chest and down to the hem of his jeans. Jean's breathing is ragged and he could feel the heat in his cheeks, spreading to his stomach and between his legs. Eren breaks away from the kiss, desperate for air and pushes Jean away when he inclines for another kiss.

He manages to whisper ' _let me breathe, Kirstchein_ ' before bringing their lips together once more. The kiss was hotter and wet this time. Eren nipped at Jean's lower lip and sucked carelessly and demanding, eliciting a moan from Jean. His fingers curled into Eren's shirt and he breaks away for a second only to slip his tongue inside Eren's mouth when they kiss again. Eren tugs at Jean's hair wanting more, _needing_ more and Jean works his tongue across the inside of Eren's mouth possessively and carelessly, and ' _Christ_ ', he didn't want this to end.

As if on cue, the pay phone nudging Eren's sides unhinges from the phone booth wall and falls mere centimeters near his feet and they break their kiss unexpectantly. Eren shrieks or yells – it's hard to tell – and Jean presses his hands over his chest, whispers swears and pulls them both out of the booth.

"I think that's a sign we should continue this at your place", Jean says when they are both calmed down and Eren scowls at the phone booth, in disbelief. _Why?_

**Author's Note:**

> I like phonebooths a lot.


End file.
